Barber's Shop
by Paicon RMF
Summary: Tai and Ash meet at a barber's shop and chaos ensues.


Barbers Shop By Paige Jones 

Note: This is based on the thought that Tai and Ash get their haircut at the same place. It is meant purely for enjoyment. It is a farce: a piece of literature written for one purpose: to make the reader (that would be you guys and gals) laugh. So enjoy, it's actually quite funny. 

Ash stepped off the barbers chair, happy to have finally gotten his haircut. It had been a long time since they had come to this city, and Ash refused to get his haircuts anywhere else. Peculiar, yes, but not at all unprecedented. 

Ash had once let his mom cut his hair, and what a disaster that was. Try as she had, she wasn't able to cut it like the barbers shop cut it. And he had vowed from that day forward that he wouldn't get his haircut anywhere else but here. 

----- 

Tai stepped off the barbers chair, glad to finally have gotten his haircut. It had been so long since they had been anywhere on Earth, and he was particularly happy to have come here. This was the only place he would get his haircut. 

Tai turned to leave when he noticed something he had never expected to see: another kid with his haircut. His haircut. Of all things to steal, he had to steal his haircut! 

Well, Tai would set him straight. 

----- 

Ash looked up as a brown haired boy walked up to him. 

"What do you want?" 

"You stole my haircut!" 

"Whoa, I stole your haircut? You stole my haircut!" 

"I did not." 

"Did too!" 

"Did not!" 

----- 

Izzy looked up from the seat he'd been waiting for Tai to get finished getting his haircut. Tai was fighting with another boy with the exact same haircut. And, as always, he was starting to get a headache. 

He stood and walked over to Tai. 

"Do you have to argue with him, Tai?" 

Tai looked over at Izzy. "Yes, I do," he answered. 

"Yeah, right, whatever." Izzy turned to the black haired boy. "What's your name?" 

"My name us Ash, from the town of..." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Do you have to argue with him?" 

"Yeah, I do... he started it anyway!" 

"Did not!" 

Izzy glared at Tai. "Yes, you did!" 

"Oh, yeah, heh...forgot that." 

"Sure." 

"But, he stole my haircut!" 

"Right...whatever. Look, if you two wanna fight, fine by me. Could you just keep it down? And I'm outta here, I don't wanna be caught in some stupid fistfight." 

Izzy turned and started walking away. Behind him, he heard Tai call for Agumon and Ash call for someone called Pikachu. They were both immature. 

----- 

Pikachu ran up to Ash, saying, "Pika pi, pikachu? (What do you want? I thought it was my day off.)" 

At the same time, Agumon ran up to Tai, asking, "What is it, Tai?" 

"Pikachu, attack!" 

"Agumon, attack!" 

Pikachu stood there and said, "Pika pikachu, pi? (It's my day off, remember?)" 

"Attack what, Tai? I don't see any evil Digimon." 

Ash and Tai sighed. 

Suddenly, in strode Gary, followed by Izzy, who was covering his ears and running from Gary's cheerleaders. 

"Would you girls shut up!" Izzy cried, trying too scream over the cheerleaders. 

"Hey, leave them alone!" 

"Make 'em shuddap and I will." 

"I don't have to!" 

"True... why do they even follow a loser like you?" 

"Are you calling me a loser?" 

"Uh, no. Just asked why they were following you." 

"Pikachu, attack!" 

"Pika pi pikachu. (It's my day off stupid. I refuse.)" 

"Agumon! Attack Ash!" 

What ashes, Tai? I don't see any ashes." 

Gary turned toward Ash. "Your Pokemon won't even obey you. That's why I'm such a better trainer than you, Ash." 

"Ooh, Gary... I'll deal with you later!" 

Izzy turned to Gary's cheerleaders. "Why do you guys even follow him?" 

"Gary, Gary, pays us good. He pays us like no one could!" 

"Please, just answer, don't cheer." 

(Note: Remember when Jigglypuff labeled the cheerleaders?) 

"Oh," said cheerleader A. 

"Okay!" said cheerleader B. 

"We follow," said cheerleader C. 

"Gary, cause," said cheerleader D. 

"Gary pays," said cheerleader E. 

"Us good!" finished cheerleader F. 

"Oh, so if he didn't pay you, would you follow him?" 

"Follow him?" said A. 

"No way!" said B. 

"As if!" said C. 

"Why would we do that?" said D. 

"That wouldn't make sense!" said E. 

"I wouldn't follow a loser like him for no money!" said F. 

Gary turned around. "What?" 

"Um... Gary, Gary, he's our man! If he can't do it no one can!" 

"That sounds right." 

Sora and Misty walk into the barbers shop, met by the sight of Ash and Tai fighting, Gary making comments on how bad a trainer Ash was, and Izzy asking Gary's cheerleaders what they would rather be doing with their lives. 

"I wanna be a doctor," said A. 

"I wanna be a teacher," said B. 

"I wanna be an actress," said C. 

"I wanna be a singer," said D. 

"I wanna be technology resources technician," said E. 

(Note: That's office technology repairperson.) 

"I wanna be a reporter," said F. 

Gary turned to them. "How come you never told me that?" 

"Uh... Gary, Gary, he's our man! If he can't do it no one can!" 

"That sounds right." 

Brock, Mimi, and all the rest of the Digidestined and the Digimon walked in. 

"Pikachu, attack!" cried Ash. 

Pikachu looked at him. "Pi. (Whatever.)" 

"Izzy, Izzy, he's our man! If he can't do it no one can!" 

"What!" cried Gary. He lunged at poor Izzy, who was laughing his butt off. 

"Izzy, Izzy, paid us $50 each. So we said what he asked us to, um, something that rhymes with each." 

"Where'd Izzy get $50 from?" asked Mimi, since they were on a subject she knew about, money. 

"Actually, I think it's $300," said Joe, who was trying to break up the fight between Izzy and Gary. 

TK raised his hand, saying, "Oh, oh, I know! I know! Pick me! Oh, pick me!" 

"TK, were not in school, ya know." 

TK thought about it, then said, "Pick me, pick me!" 

"Uh, okay, I pick... TK. TK, how did Izzy get $300?" 

"We wineded it! I guessed Digalett for the smallestest Pokesomething and we windeded." 

"Uh, okay...." 

Brock, Misty, Sora, and Matt had finally broken up the fight between Tai and Ash, and Izzy had run away from Gary. The two teams walked off in separate directions (well, except Gary, who just stood there, still upset that his cheerleaders had cheered for someone else) But, never to see each other again? Well, maybe, but I seriously doubt it. 


End file.
